Hey Superpowers !
by MistyyDay
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Wells, Glass et Murphy sont six jeunes adultes ayant été condamnés, pour des raisons diverses, à des travaux d'intérêt général. Lors de leur premier jour, un orage éclate. Ils sont alors frappés par la foudre.


**Posté le :** 5/09/2015

 **P'tite note :** Voici une nouvelle fanfiction, plus courte que Flesh and Bone puisqu'il n'y aura que six chapitres du point de vue de chacun des membres des TIG et peut-être un épilogue. Cette histoire mêle les personnages de The 100 à l'univers de Misfits. J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis :)

* * *

 **HEY SUPERPOWERS !**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

 **GLASS**

* * *

Glass le sentait, elle ne tiendrait plus debout très longtemps. Tous ses membres tremblaient et elle savait qu'elle flancherait. La jeune femme ne voulait pas rester là, elle ne voulait pas continuer de regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient rester aussi passif. Ne supportant plus la vue, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, se dirigeant vers la sortie du centre. Mais Glass entendit des bruits de pas la poursuivant. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit même pas. Malheureusement, la personne la rattrapa et la plaqua face contre le mur. Glass se doutait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Les mains coincées dans le dos et la joue collée au mur, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que des sanglots commençaient à arriver.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire là ?** lui souffla la voix de Murphy.

* * *

Un jour plus tôt 

La porte d'un casier claqua et fit sursauter Glass. Elle entendit un ricanement mais ne se retourna pas. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le casier que l'on venait de lui attribuer. Les poings serrés, elle essayait de se détendre et de se dire que tout cela ne durerait qu'un mois et qu'ensuite, elle pourrait retourner à sa vie. Une vie parfaitement normale et sans surprise, un endroit paisible où elle ne croiserait aucun de ces autres jeunes qui la terrorisaient et qu'elle devait supporter à présent. Après avoir prit une longue inspiration, Glass ouvrit son casier et en sortit une affreuse combinaison orange.

\- **Oh non je ne peux pas porter ça...** souffla t-elle, désespérée.

Chez elle, Glass avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements de marques et beaucoup trop cher pour une bonne partie de la population. Mais à présent, elle devait passer ses journées à ramasser les déchets avec d'autres jeunes délinquants dans cette combinaison très certainement déjà utilisée par d'autres jeunes crasseux avant elle. Glass serra les dents et se sermonna, s'encourageant à être forte et à faire abstraction des microbes. Après tout, les combinaisons avaient tout de même dû être nettoyée avant, elle ne craignait donc rien.

Glass avait attendu que les garçons se soient changés pour en faire de même. Il ne restait plus qu'une autre jeune femme avec elle, certainement la plus sympathique de tous selon Glass. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux bouclés et blonds et un visage rassurant. Si elle devait sympathiser avec quelqu'un, Glass s'était immédiatement dit que ce serait elle.

Elle retira son pantalon rapidement, vérifiant tout de même que personne n'entrait du coin de l'œil, et enfila le bas de la combinaison avant de remonter le haut et de placer les bras dans ses manches. Glass refusait absolument de se regarder dans le miroir avec cette fichue combinaison. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair et vérifia que tout était bien mit avant de souffler et de sortir du vestiaire, suivi de près par la jeune blonde.

Le reste du groupe attendait dans le hall du centre, tous dans leur combinaison. Deux d'entre eux, un garçon et une fille, étaient dans un coin et discutaient à voix basse. Glass avait l'impression qu'ils se disputaient mais elle s'en détourna rapidement, ça ne la regardait pas.

L'éducateur spécialisé arriva. Il était plutôt grand, la peau foncée et des yeux noirs et profonds. IL se plaça face à eux et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine.

\- **Je suis Mr. Jaha. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon prénom. Vous pouvez juste m'appeler Monsieur ou tout simplement Jaha** , dit-il d'une voix dure et ferme.

Elle semblait être la seule à l'écouter attentivement. Même la blonde qui lui semblait sympathique avait l'air ailleurs. Le gars avec le nez bizarre faisait tout pour déstabiliser le grand gars noir qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les deux derniers, le brun et la brune qui semblaient se disputer tout à l'heure, continuaient leur discussion à voix un peu plus basse mais pas en chuchotant non plus. Et leur attitude agaçait très sérieusement Jaha.

\- **Vous vous concentrez maintenant, c'est pas un camp de vacances ici !** leur cria t-il. **Vous êtes là parce que vous avez commis un délit puni par la loi. Le travail d'intérêt général est une seconde chance pour vous six. Et vous avez tout intérêt à bien vous tenir.**

Glass fut bien la seule à acquiescer. Il leur indiqua ensuite où se trouvait le matériel de nettoyage et leur demanda d'effacer les tags qui parsemaient le mur arrière du centre. Ils se mirent tous au travail et Glass ne se mêla pas au groupe. Ils ne faisaient pas parti du même monde. C'était la blonde qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle. Le beau brun et la bimbo brune étaient toujours ensemble sauf que la fille commençait à se rapprocher des deux autres gars, nez bizarre et grand noir, ce que ne semblait pas apprécier beau brun. Mais Glass s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était finir au plus vite.

Glass fut déconcentrée par un bruit de coup. Nez bizarre tomba au sol après s'être fait frapper au visage par le beau brun. La bimbo tentait de l'arrêter mais il attrapa le tee-shirt de l'autre et le plaqua contre le mur. La blonde s'interposa alors.

- **Lâche-le bordel ! C'est pas en vous battant que vous allez arranger les choses ! J'ai pas envie d'écoper d'un mois de plus à cause de deux crétins qui savent pas se contrôler !** dit la blonde en se plaçant face au beau brun.

\- **Dégage de là, ce mec s'approche pas de ma sœur, je veux simplement lui faire comprendre ce qu'il subira s'il recommence** , lui répondit beau brun en s'approchant un peu plus de la blonde qu'il dominait d'une tête.

- **J'en n'ai rien à faire. Vous allez régler ça autrement, c'est tout** , répliqua la blonde en lui tenant tête.

Le brun serra les dents et le grand noir s'interposa immédiatement avant que la situation ne dégénère encore. Glass ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas de problèmes mais elle sentait bien que tout ça allait déraper, ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre et rien n'y ferait.

\- **Je vais chercher l'éduc spé !** s'exclama t-elle en se mettant à courir pour le chercher.

Lui, il pourrait régler tout ça, pensa t-elle. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas d'accord. Elle entendit des « non non », « reviens », « putain » etc... mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Le ciel s'assombrit alors d'un coup à cet instant. Glass se stoppa. Le vent s'était levé. Quelque chose tomba sur la voiture de Jaha et explosa le pare-brise. C'était un bloc de glace énorme. Elle avait envie de crier et elle restait tétanisée alors que les autres venaient à peine de la rejoindre. Eux aussi étaient surprit. D'autres blocs tombèrent non loin d'eux. Le groupe se mit alors à courir en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais la porte était fermée à clé.

\- **Vite vite** , supplia Glass en pleurant. **Où est Jaha ?**

L'orage grondait dans leur dos et les éclairs fusaient de partout. Cette situation était loin d'être normale et habituelle. Soudainement, ce fut le noir complet. Elle sentit une douleur parcourir tout son corps et elle s'évanouit.

Glass rouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le bitume. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Les autres étaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Tout était silencieux et le ciel s'était éclaircit. C'était comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Jaha arriva en courant vers eux, essoufflé.

\- **Vous allez bien ?** leur demanda t-il en aidant Glass à se relever.

\- **C'est pas comme si on allait mourir parce que vous avez pas assez confiance en nous pour laisser cette foutue porte ouverte !** s'exclama la brune.

Ils étaient encore tous sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- **Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous...** , leur dit Jaha.

Glass avait l'impression qu'il souffrait. Peut-être avait-il été blessé après tout. Mais elle s'en foutait, elle voulait rentrer. La jeune femme suivit donc tout le monde dans les vestiaires. Elle laissa les garçons se changer en premier, tout comme la blonde. L'autre jeune femme avait l'air de s'en foutre. Ils partirent tous les quatre et Glass pu enfin se changer. Cette journée avait été longue, trop longue, et surtout forte en émotions. Elle voulait partir, loin. Parce qu'elle ne s'entendait avec personne ici, dans cette ville. Elle aimait être seule, même pour faire les magasins. Glass s'était fait très peu d'amis depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et elle le vivait mal même si elle faisait semblant de s'en foutre. Tout le monde avait besoin d'amis.

Elle claqua la porte de son casier et se tourna vers la blonde. Elle la voulait comme amie, absolument. Ce serait sa première s'il le fallait.

\- **Je m'appelle Clarke** , lui dit la blonde sans que Glass ne lui ai rien demandé. **Je pense qu'on pourrait être amie toutes les deux** , ajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Clarke la prit dans ses bras, s'écarta en lui souriant puis sortit du vestiaire. Glass n'en revenait pas. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage.

Sa nouvelle amie elle, par contre, perdit son sourire dès qu'elle quitta le vestiaire. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait prit de faire ce genre de proposition. Elle n'avait rien contrôlé, c'était comme si sa bouche s'était mise à parler toute seule.

* * *

Présent 

Clarke mit une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés et le corps replié. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds lui retombait devant les yeux alors que son regard était rivé sur le sol où le corps gisait. Elle sentit la main de Wells sur son épaule alors qu'il se plaçait face à elle pour l'empêcher de voir. Des larmes roulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait son visage contre le torse du garçon, ses mains s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Glass s'était enfuit à ce moment rapidement poursuivi par Murphy.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?** souffla Clarke entre deux sanglots.


End file.
